Depressed Amu
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Hello, Amu." Ikuto said, expecting a 'get out you pervert.' "Oh, hi Ikuto." Amu said, with out a blush, Ikuto knew something was wrong. "Amu, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." she said in a rush, Ikuto saw blood on her bed. "why is there blood on your bed?" "that not Blood it umm uh...Jam! yeah Jam!" Amu said. "no jam isn't that dark." he said, he also saw a knife.


Depessed Amu.

"Hello, Amu." Ikuto said, expecting a 'get out you pervert.'

"Oh, hi Ikuto." Amu said, with out a blush, Ikuto knew something was wrong.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said in a rush, Ikuto saw blood on her bed.

"why is there blood on your bed?"

"that not Blood it umm uh...Jam! yeah Jam!" Amu said.

"no jam isn't that dark." he said, he also saw a knife.

"Amu, why do you have a knife on your bed with blood on it?" he asked.

"uh..."

"Amu are you depressed?" Ikuto asked, Amu started to go to the door.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve, there were cut marks.

"Amu! when did this happen?" Ikuto growled.

"a week ago." Amu said.

"why?"

"Tada-Tadase was with a...a another girl!" Amu cried as she hugged Ikuto, shocking Ikuto, but he hugged back.

"Its Okay, Amu, you know you never should of trusted him." he whispered.

"I...I know."

"who was it?" he asked.

"S...SAYYA!"

"its Okay." Ikuto said as he hugged her.

" but first we're going to Tadase's house." Ikuto whispered.

_about 60 miments later!_

"Tadase! open up!" Ikuto yelled until he opened the door with sayya.

"Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase said.

"Tadase, you relise what you did Amu is unforgiverble." Ikuto growled.

"Yes." Tadase said.

" you relise you had hurt her, yes?"

"yes."

"you relise you made her go into depression, am I right?" Ikuto asked.

"No!" Tadase said with worry.

"Amu come out and show him your arms." Ikuto said as he moved from where she was hiding, when he left she showed Tadase her arms.

"Amu! I'm sorry!" Tadase said as he went to touch her SLAP...! Amu slapped Tadase.

"Don't touch me with your _fithy _hands, Kidding King." Amu said.

"Amu-nya..." Yoru whispered, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Amu Its Okay." Mikki said.

"Don't worry Amu, everything will get better~" Su said.

"Come on Amu, think happy thoughts!" Ran said.

"Amu, come on! you know you couldn't work out!" Tadase yelled.

"thats it!" Amu yelled as she held his hands and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

" GAHHHH!" Tadase yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Amu, come on." Ikuto whispered.

"Fine..."

" your coming to my house tonight." Ikuto smirked.

"W...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Amu yelled as she blushed.

"you heard me, come on, I'll help you." Ikuto smirked.

"fine but I'll tell mamma and Pappa." she said as she walked with Ikuto who had a smile.

_' this will be good...' _ Ikuto thought.

"Mamma, Pappa can I stay at a friends house for a couple of weeks?" Amu asked.

"Okay!" Mordi said.

"Nooooo! one of my little birds are leaving the nest! with a boy! Noooooo!" Amu's Pappa said.

"calm down." her mother said.

"Okay go and get some outfits." she said again, Until Ikuto stepped in.

"well, its me she's staying with me, if thats Okay with her dad, and you." Ikuto said.

"Yes! it is!" her mother said.

"WITH HIM! BUT HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S TWICE HER AGE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Amu's dad yelled "I'M LEAVING!" He yelled again, as he went in the bathroom.

"W...well, come on Ikuto..."Amu whispered.

"Okay." Ikuto said as he held her hand, when they were up at her room Ikuto looked around for anything that stood out, and he didn't.

"take not all but half." he said.

"Okay."

10 mimuts later!"

"Mamma, Bye." Amu said, as she hugged her mother, and her mother hugged back.

"Bye, Amu." she said.

"Come on, Amu" Ikuto said as he pulled her out.

" So...where do you live?" Amu asked.

"with my mother and sister." Ikuto said.

"U...Uto?!"

"Yup."

"Ikuto-nya, she's skaking, you problerly going to regret that.

"Shut it, Yoru." Ikuto said as he flicked him.

"Ow!-nya!" Yoru cried.

"Amu!-nya! Ikuto hurt me-nya!" Yoru cried as he hid in her pocket.

"Yoru..." Ikuto mutted.

"Yoru~" I think you should hide in there for a coulple of minuts." Su said.

"Yeah, I think so to..." Mikki said.

"Same here." Ran said.

"Well we're here." Ikuto said as he opened the door.

"IKUTO! YOUR HOME!" Uto said, then he looked at Amu she started to get angry "but why is she here?" she asked.

"don't talk to her like that!" Ikuto growled, Uto stepped back.

"I..Ikuto?"

"Come on, Amu your sleeping with me." Ikuto said as he dragged her to his room.

"Okay..." Amu said.

"Amu, get in." Ikuto said.

"aren't you going to have dinner?" she asked.

"Its 11:00, what do you think?" Ikuto said.

"no, but I'll sleep on the floor..." she said with a fake smile on her face, Ikuto saw right through it.

"You. In. now." Ikuto said, Amu got in the faced the other side.

"I want to see you face..." Ikuto mutted as he slowly turned her face, he smiled when he saw she was asleep, he pect her on the lips, put a hand over her and snuggled with her.

the next day

"Ikuto, let go now." Amu growled.

"But your so warm." Ikuto whimpered.

"Off now, pervert." Amu growled, but he rolled on top of her.

"I...Ikuto?! get off me, pervert!" Amu yelled.

"and If I don't want to?" Ikuto asked.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"Get off me, pervert!" she yelled kicking him.

"hey stop that!" Ikuto whispered.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" she yelled, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"Jeez, Amu..." Ikuto whispered.

"Ikuto, you really are a pervert." she said as she walked out, but Ikuto noticed something on her arms; freash cuts.

"Amu, come back here." Ikuto growled, Ammu turned but took a step back.

" Amu. now!" ` Ikuto yelled. Amu walked back.

"show me your arms." Ikuto whispered.

"No!" she yelled.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

"Fine..." Amu said as she pulled up her sleaves.

"when did you this?" Ikuto asked.

"the middle of the night." Amu whispered

"why?"

" Tadase...what he said." she whispered.

"I'll make you forget about him." Ikuto said.

"that won't help."

"why?" he asked.

"I got to school with him."

"well lets forget about that and have some fun." Ikuto siad with a smirk.

"Okay..." Amu said, unsure what to do.

"Yoru chara tranform with Amu!" Ikuto yelled with a smirk.

"Okay-nya! chara tranform!-nya!" Yoru yelled, there was a bright light when the light faded, Amu stood there with pink cat ears and a pink cat tail, she had a black tank top, a very short black skirt, and black high heels.

"Hn..." Ikuto hummed.

"you look very cute, now come on lets go and show Uto." Ikuto said with a evil smirk.

"No!" Amu yelled.

"fine but we need to eat dinner, Yoru come out." Ikuto said, Yoru did what he was told.

"Come on."

"I'm coming." Amu mummbled.

"Mum, this is Amu." Ikuto said to his mother.

"Hi, sweetie." Ikuto's mother said as she hugged her.

"Mum..." Ikuto said.

"Sorry, darling." she said again.

"Ikuto? why is she still here?" said Uto.

"she just is." Ikuto mummbled.

"Amu~" Su said.

"Yeah?" Amu asked

"we need to go home soon~." Su said again.

"Hm, I know." Amu said as she went to pack her bags not knowing that Ikuto was follwing her.

"you know what, Amu?" Ikuto said as he leaned on the door.

"Ahhh! I..Ikuto! I just need to go home soon." Amu said.

"Why?"

"I said two nights only." Amu relpiled.

"Okay then pack your bags then." Ikuto said.

"Okay." Amu said as she packed them, Ikuto watched her thinking how happy she used to be.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto 'thought.'

"W..WHAAAT?!" Amu yelled, blushing red.

"Uh..." Ikuto said, he just said it out loud! what was he suppost to do now?! jeez...

"N...Never mind." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto did you just stutter?" Amu asked.

"No..."

"yes you did." she said, smirking.

"fine, I did...but its because I said that." he whispered.

"I love you to, Ikuto." Amu whispered.

"what did you just say?" he asked.

"Nothing, anyway bye thank you for helping me." Amu said, doing a small smile as she walked out.

"bye, Amu." Ikuto whispered as he lied down.

_About 17 mintus._

"I'm home! on my bed so I can go to sleep." Amu said as she went to sleep, when she went to sleep she started to have a dream.

'_I'm sorry but I can't do this any more.' she said. _

_'Amu! no your far to young!" Ikuto said._

_"goodbye Ikuto." she said as she jumped of the brige. _

_"Amu~!" she heard Su say._

_"Amu!" Mikki yelled._

_"Amu don't!" Ran yelled._

_"Amu-nya! don't-nya!" Yoru yelled._

_"Amu, I love you.' Ikuto said, she didn'thear that he was to low._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amu yelled, falling out of her bed, unwear that Ikuto hoped in and smirked.

"so you wear that to bed?" he asked, Amu looked up and blushed.

"GET OUT YOU CRAZY NO GOOD PERVERT!" Amu yelled as she covered up.

"Amu, i just came to see if were okay.'"

'...'

"what?" he asked.

"your not in your normal outfits." Amu said.

"Hm?"

"YOUR JUST IN YOUR PANTS WITH OUT A SHIRT!" Amu yelled.

"what's wrong with that? do you like it?" Ikuto asked as he smirked.

"I..." what could she say?! no I hate it and I hate you? pfft she loved it!

"well?"

'...'

"get out you perverted Neko!" Amu yelled pushing out the window.

"Jeez Amu..." Ikuto sighed as he went out the window, but came back.

"I'm staying the night."he said.

"why?"

"so you won't kill your self." he whispered as he kissed her.

"I won't." Amu Yelled, Kicking him out of bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
